1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of digital signs. More specifically, the disclosure presented herein relates to the field of configuring communication devices to be used as digital signs through control by a remote portal and by other communication devices so configured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signs may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, digital signs may be used to display advertising, provide public information (e.g., news and weather), and provide internal information (e.g., corporate messages). Digital signs are increasingly replacing paper-based signs, such as posters, painted billboards, and light boxes, and other types of conventional signs, such as mechanical flap displays.
Digital signs may be either custom-made or may utilize existing display configurations. Custom-made digital signs are typically used in an outdoor setting and are often manufactured to large specifications designated by an advertiser. Digital signs based on existing display devices are commonly used indoors. Examples of such existing display devices used as digital signs include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitors, plasma displays, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) monitors, and displays utilizing electronic paper (ePaper) of the type used in eBook Readers.
Custom-made digital signs are expensive and often require a significant waiting time while a manufacturer produces the same to the desired specifications. Digital signs based on existing display devices are also expensive. Moreover, in both cases, many problems are encountered with controlling the digital content displayed thereon. For example, in order to vary the digital content displayed on a conventional outdoor digital sign, it may be necessary for a technician to go to the location of the digital sign with a mass storage device, plug it in, and transfer the updated content. If the amount of data is significant, the data transfer may involve waiting for a long period of time. Moreover, both custom-made digital signs and digital signs based on existing display devices have limited computing capabilities.